Twisted Desire
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: She was so pure so “white” it was hard to resist her. He wanted to take her, to put a blemish on that purity. To put it simply, he wanted to hurt her. It's my 1st story 4 this fandom, please read and review, it's pretty dark, but just read plz!


She was so pure so "white" it was hard to resist her

How should I say this, this story is dark. I'm so evil, and it's not like I don't like her, but her character type makes it easy to write a story like this well, I hope u enjoy…I had fun writing this…even if it's a sad story..

She was so pure so "white" it was hard to resist her. He wanted to take her, to put a blemish on that purity. To put it simply, he wanted to hurt her.

Lately it was becoming more difficult to ignore her and control his sadistic urges. She was so virginal, so saintly that he wanted to teach her a lesson she'd never forget. No matter how many times she'd been beaten by life she always found the strength to stand up again and smile at the world and that bothered him. There could not be anybody with such infinite kindness and cheerfulness and he was akin to break her, but it would be hard. Even if he were to beat her and savagely rape her, she'd probably still smile at him and forgive everything. Even so, he still wanted to try. He wanted to take her virginity, that way even if she was still "saintly" she would not be a virgin too. Her purity, her "whiteness" sickened him. He wanted to stain her red.

She had returned from school and started doing her daily chores as she always did. She didn't even change out of her school uniform. As he studied her small frame, his eyes went up her legs and stopped to imagine at what lay under that all too short skirt she wore and wondered if she was even fully aware of her own sexuality.

He wondered if he should tease her a bit since they were home alone. He could not imagine her as a small child exploring her body, and definitely could not imagine her doing that now. He had always asked himself if she even knew what "sex" really implied. She had had such a sheltered upbringing that he doubted she knew much about that subject.

Well there was only one way to find out.

Her body was not something to write home about, she was pretty plain, but any man would rejoice to be able to touch such a fine piece of art. She was small, her skin soft, untouched by any other, her eyes big and questioning. She squirmed a bit, but for the most part she stayed silent. Her young body was supple and surprisingly nimble. He smiled inwardly as he looked at her eyes. They were no longer laughing, they held in them hurt so deep that he wondered if she could ever cover them up, but he knew that she would never tell. She was good at smiling, so he waited to see if she was able to lie now.

…………………………………………………….

She had changed.

She no longer smiled and had been quiet.

The others started to notice too.

'Don't forget she's a young maiden, she bound to be sad and moody sometimes.' he had told them.

Everybody seemed content with his explanation and stopped worrying.

She hardly spoke to him, and yet she didn't avoid him either. Her eyes held that deep hurt that only he could see, but they didn't hold any rancor towards him. Just like he had thought, she had easily forgiven him even if she could never smile again.

It was as if she had become a ghost of herself because there was something he didn't know, something he hadn't known.

It wasn't the first time that had happened to her.

The time when his cousin found her, she didn't wear pompoms on only one side of her head on purpose. Somewhere along the way and before she was found she had lost them.

By that time she was already self-sufficient enough to care for herself and after assuring her mom that she was fine that was the end of it. Her mother never saw the bruises and the dried blood that had accumulated. Even though the man had cleaned up after himself, it had been too much for her little body to handle and blood kept coming for many, many days after that.

The reason her mother never noticed her limps or the way she carefully, painfully sat was because she worked hard to provide for her and left early in the morning and returned late at night.

She never cried.

She remained cheerful so her mom wouldn't be sad, so her mother wouldn't hate her and she convinced herself that it had never happened.

Night after night, with her little body in pain she would curl up and tell herself that that man had not tried to hurt her even as she screamed for him to stop _because_ _it hurt_. She lied to herself for so long that she had really come to believe that that experience never happened. Her body healed and the only signs that she had been violated disappeared making the young girl believe all her lies, but this time she couldn't lie and pretend this didn't happen.

Her body seemed fine, she was un-bruised and the blood had been minimal, but the memories of that long forgotten day came rushing back with extreme force and she just couldn't keep the lid on any longer.

She had been hurt, then and now and she could no longer curl herself up in a ball and tell herself that that man had not wanted to hurt her. She remembered the pain surging through her small body as he had ripped through her, her agonizing screams for him to stop, his laughter as he ignored her pain and satisfied himself on her suffering.

The tears came, and it wasn't as much for this time as it was for that first time because this time she didn't scream, she didn't ask for it to stop, because this time it was almost as if _he_ was her lover, it was almost as if she wanted it, because this time she didn't want it either, but for some reason decided that no matter what she said, it would not stop. The tears just kept coming, for her weakness, because no matter what, she had forgiven him, she did not blame him for anything, because she knew that if she had spoken, had told him to stop, he would have.

She cried again. She was bend over the toilet throwing up what she hadn't eaten yet, sweat covering her face. She wiped up any remaining saliva and vomit from her mouth and headed out.

She clutched her stomach. It would start to show soon. How was she going to tell everyone, how was she going to explain it?

Her face is contorted in anguish as she absent-minded grabs her abdomen. She nibbles her nails, she looks like she is about to break down.

"Tohru-kun" he whispers in ear, "why don't you just tell them the truth?"

Her eyes grow wide, but I can see she is thinking about it.

There were no tears, no sad smiles, nothing. She only asked to be forgiven.

Of course, a certain someone was angry.

'What!? And you just laid there! How can you be such and idiot?!" he exclaimed. Here was the woman he loved, and she had let herself be hurt like that so easily. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive her for that. Maybe he didn't really love her after all, really can one find true love at 16?

He stormed out of the room and that's when the tears came.

She knew she had lost him.

"Now, now don't berate the poor girl." He said patting her on the head, "She did well."

He could have never imagined just how well his little plan was going to work.

He had wanted to hurt her, to put a blemish on her otherwise perfect existence, but this went beyond that.

She had lost her love, but she was young, there would be others.

And he was right, for the most part.

Once the one she loved rejected her, the one that had always loved her from the shadows stepped forward, but he was a child, but at least he was offering moral support.

Her anguished screams could be heard throughout the whole house and he feels a little guilty for being the one that put her through this, but even though it's his child being born in there, he really could care less.

While everyone sits expectantly outside the room, nervously awaiting any news, he peacefully smokes a cigarette not really caring if the child lives or dies.

Suddenly her screams subside and are replaced by a chrill cry.

The child had finally been born.

I'll bet she'll be a good mother, but now she knows she can't fix everything with a fake smile.

The End.

Hmm, I wonder if u can guess who the villain is?


End file.
